Liar
by AnnieMJ
Summary: Mikayla says she doesn't want it, but Miley thinks she's lying. Who's right?


**Liar**

* * *

**A/N:** Just a one-shot. I had this in the back of my mind for a while. Glad I finally got it out! Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

I opened my eyes, slowly adjusting to the dark room. A few candles illuminated it, but just barely as I looked around at my surroundings. Panic invaded my body as I realized that I wasn't supposed to be here. How I got here, I don't know, but I need to get out before something bad happened.

I tried to move but quickly found that it was impossible. I lifted my head and looked at my restrained hands. I was in a bed, my hands bound tightly by a thick rope. I look around frantically. What do I do? All I can remember is my boyfriend's ex arguing with me and I told her off her before it all went blank! Oh my god! It makes sense; she's going to kill me!

She knocked me out and she was going to kill me! I am going to die! No! I can't go like this. More panic filled me as I thought of everything! I was in a studio! I was doing an interview. She hated me and she was fucking psycho! I pulled at my hands but that only made them hurt more.

My legs flailed about uselessly on the bed and there was nothing I could do. I screamed for help. It was my last hope.

"Help! Somebody please help! Anyone! Please!" I heard footsteps and prayed it was someone I could trust. The door flung open and thank god! Hannah! I know we hate each other and I'm rude but at least she isn't psycho like that other girl.

"Oh my god...Mikayla? Is that you?" She asked through the darkness, her vision still adjusting.

"Yes, please untie me." I pleaded as she looked outside the door, making sure no one was there before locking it. She came over, kneeling on the bed.

"How did this happen?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"I don't know, some psycho brunette bitch was arguing with me and she must have knocked me out or something. I'm not even sure. Just untie me, Hannah." She reached over to the ropes about to untie them before pulling back.

"Well, I've never been called psycho before, but I can live with it." She stated, smiling slowly.

"Wait, what?" I questioned, confused. She reached up and pulled off her hair. Oh my god! What the hell. Her hair! It's…a wig…oh…Hannah wore a wig and what the fuck! Oh shit! She's the psycho ex!

"Hannah! Fuck, goddamn, don't kill me!" I begged "You can have Jake! I don't want him! Never did. Just wanted the movie! I swear!" I squeaked out as a slow grin stole over her lips.

"My name is Miley." She stated. Oh good god, like I fucking care! Her name is psycho in my head.

"Miley, trust me, I do not want Jake, that I swear."

"Well, that's one thing we have in common, I don't want Jake either." Okay, what's going on? I tugged at my hands uselessly.

"What...what do you mean you don't want him? Why were you so mean to me then?" I asked, referring to her rude comments about me earlier.

"Simple, you were rude to me as Hannah. Payback really is a bitch, ain't it?" She taunted smugly, successfully getting me angry.

"No Miley, you're a fucked up-"

"Shh." She cut me off. "Flattery gets you nowhere, Mikayla." She chuckled with a darkened humor that made my stomach feel weak. I could barely see in the dark, but the small candles were enough to see that sickening grin.

"Please, I won't ever speak to you again. I won't insult you, I promise, just don't...hurt me." God, once I'm free, this girl is so dead.

"You're only saying that because you're tied up. How does it feel to be helpless, Mikayla? At my mercy. I could do whatever I want and no one can help you." She whispered, leaning over me, those blue eyes piercing into mine.

"Miley...please." I whispered, lost for what to say or do because deep down, I knew there was nothing I could come up with to get out of this situation. She was going to do what she wanted and I'd have no say. The thought made me want to pass out.

"Do you want to know something, Mikayla? I never cared about Jake. When I first met you, I thought maybe I could flirt you up, take you out, and spoil you if you were willing to give it a try. But no, you ruined all my chances when you instantly began insulting me. We could have been good together but you had to go mess it up, didn't you. Now this is what happens." She stated with a deep frown that brought a serious mood to her presence. Is she serious? She can't be…

"You really are psycho. I'm not...that way, and I would never date you because you're fucking nuts!" I yelled, frustrated "Now just let me go!" I demanded.

"If I could let you go, we wouldn't be in this situation Mikayla, but I can't so here we are." She murmured, running her fingers over my stomach. I gulped and looked at her anxiously.

"What-what do you think you're doing? I-I'm not into girls!" I stuttered out.

"Liar." She scolded, moving over me, straddling my waist. I didn't dare fight for fear of what she'd do to me. Her eyes were turning dark and her movements, precise.

"I'm serious. I-I don't do this with girls." I repeated.

"Maybe you can lie to yourself, but not to me. You want this and I know it." She stated and her fingers that were so harmlessly running up and down my stomach a moment ago began unbuttoning my collared shirt.

"Don't you dare!" I seethed.

"Or what?" She challenged. "If you didn't realize, you're tied up and I'm in control." I gritted my teeth as she opened my shirt, smirking at what was revealed.

"No bra? Well, this is a pleasant surprise." She mumbled, feeling my breasts, letting her thumbs flick over the nipples and stupid stupid nipples! They hardened instantly in her touch. I could see her smile deepen as she continued playing with them. I refused to make as sound as she lightly rolled them in her fingers before massaging my breasts.

"Please, stop." I pleaded.

"No." She whispered, leaning over, until her lips were inches from mine, almost touching, but not yet. I closed my eyes, awaiting the contact that never came. I reopened them to find that she was still there. Her breath was softly hitting my lips, making them tingle. "Kiss me." She requested. I didn't and that made her smile "Fine, suit yourself." She shrugged, moving lower. Her lips brushed my neck and her teeth grazed my skin, forcing me to hold back a moan.

"Stop, Miley. I really don't want this." I tried to reason again.

"Shh, you're lying." She said softly, pulling my nipple into her mouth. Oh god... she moved lower, kissing my stomach, her teeth pulling at the flesh. My body lifted on its own. Oh no... why does this feel so good?

"You have to stop. This is wrong!" I argued.

"I'll tell you what, if you're not wet, I won't continue, but if you are, then you're lying." She challenged, coming back up to my breasts. She sucked and licked at them torturously before kissing back down to my stomach.

"This is unfair and you know it." I accused through clenched teeth.

"Maybe, but you want this and you know it." She responded as her fingers moved down, over my zipper. I held my breath as she unzipped them and pulled it down with my underwear in one slow motion. Her fingers slipped between my thighs, sliding up and down my slit.

"Oh god." She gasped. "You're so fucking wet...I knew it, you _liar_."

"Of course I'm wet! Doesn't mean anything, dammit." I tried to argue, but her fingers were like magic.

"It means everything Mikayla. It means everything." She whispered as her thumb circled my clit slowly. I thought she'd have gone further but she didn't.

"Miley, fuck." I panted "What are you doing?" I pulled at my hands frantically, but of course I remained restrained.

"I'm teasing you. Why, is something wrong?" She asked mockingly, hovering above me. Her fingers became harder as she massaged my clit roughly now.

"Fuck, oh god, Miley please." I begged, feeling a certain sensation wash over me.

"What is it Mikayla?"

"Please!"

"Please what?"

"Please, kiss me!" I pleaded. She smiled, leaning down, pressing her lips to mine lightly. _Fuck it!_ Was my last thought before I pushed my tongue into her mouth and kissed her eagerly.

"I knew you were lying, this proves it." She accused against my lips before a single finger entered me slowly.

"Shit, I'm a liar, okay? I want you, and if you don't fucking make me come, I'm going to make you regret the moment you untie me, Miley!" I threatened. Her lips twitched into a one-sided grin.

"Looking forward to it." She retorted, moving lower. She quickly latched onto my clit, pulling it into her mouth, sucking deeply while she slid another finger inside of me.

"Fuck yes, you crazy bitch! God, fuck me harder!" I growled, securing my legs around her head to keep her from moving. Her tongue lapped at me while her fingers slammed in and out, relentlessly.

"Oh god yes, Miley! I screamed out, bucking into her face and fingers. "Fuck me, god yes!" My body convulsed, went into spasms and lost complete control as my legs tightened around her face, pulling her deeper into me, but she kept sucking fiercely like she lived on it. My clit was throbbing, my walls contracting, and my body was on fire.

"I love you so fucking much, Miley!" I cried out, releasing as my walls finally clenched down on her fingers. My legs loosened and fell to the bed as she pulled out and drank all of me in before moving back up my body. She untied my hands and pulled me into her body closely.

"I love you too, baby, happy birthday! I hope I pulled your fantasy off right." She murmured, kissing me softly."

"Trust me; that was better than I imagined it." I said dreamily to my girlfriend as I completely relaxed.

"I'm glad, now let's sleep. I'm so tired." She said hugging me tightly. I grinned at her.

"How did I get so lucky with a girl like you?" She smiled back.

"You knew how to love me, that's how. Now, come on, we have a show to leave for early tomorrow." I sighed and nodded.

"I really do love you."

"I know and I love you too." She said breathily as we let sleep steal us away.

I cannot wait for Miley's birthday.

* * *

**A/N**: _Review please. I would appreciate it and thanks so much for reading!_


End file.
